Bachelorette Party
by RoadrunnerGER
Summary: While the boys “torture” Bobby, the girls have fun with his bride Alex. Parallelstory to Stag Night and sequel to Karaoke.
1. Call it a day

**Bachelorette party**

**by RoadrunnerGER**

_Disclaimer_: I don't own anything of any mentioned show.

A/N: When I had the idea for Stag Night, I looked this word up in my dictionary, because I did not know it before. It must be a British word, because most Americans did not know it either. ConfusedOne was so kind to tell me. So, Stag Night is another word for Bachelor Party. I hope you're all less confused now.

This story tells what the girls are doing with Alex at the same time the boys are throwing the surprise party for Bobby. I will post the chapters of Stag Night and this story here by turns.

Please have fun… and don't forget to review. Please. Thanks!

**1**

**Call it a day**

Captain Alexandra Eames sat in her chair in the slowly starting to be familiar office and sighed. It was a hard heritage. The all voluntary Special Victims Unit had only known one captain so far, Donald Cragen. She got her promotion shortly before he retired and was asked if she could imagine to take over his position.

It had hit her hard. She was very undecided. It had taken her long discussions with her partner until she could honestly say, yes, I'm feeling honored to be asked and would be proud to take this job over.

It had been even harder to leave her partner. She knew that Bobby would be more than unhappy with a new partner. Yet, he had convinced her that she could not miss this chance. Even as she knew that his heart was breaking he stood behind her and talked, and talked, and talked, until she agreed to follow her instinct and accept the offer.

A few days after their partnership really had ended, he had found his courage and surprised her with a proposal that made her knees so weak that she hardly could stand upright. Then she sank in his arms and now they would marry.

Tomorrow was their wedding day!

Wedding day!

She would marry Robert Goren!

Bobby!

Their start had been rocky. When they finally could work together, she found out that he was really a great guy. And over the years her appreciation changed to deep friendship until she realized that she loved him. She never found the right words to tell him and was not even sure if he would return her feelings.

And then she had stumbled into this magic night, that all her dreams made come true.

Well, almost. They would come true the moment he would say _I do_ tomorrow.

She was startled out of her dreams when someone knocked at the door. Looking up she discovered Olivia Benson under the frame.

"Are you nervous?" the detective asked.

Alex shook her head. "Why should I?"

"You're getting married."

"I don't think that it will be that different, Olivia." Alex leaned back in the big leather chair. "I mean, we already live together and we know each other for so long now…"

"I can't believe that. Something will be different. You'll see." Olivia smiled at her. "I guess we should go. Let's call it a day."

"I'm not finished with this paperwork."

"Why don't you leave it for your substitute? You're going to get married tomorrow and after that you're on honeymoon anyway. Who cares if there are two files more or less?"

"I care, Olivia."

"But you're captain now, Alex. You can delegate tasks." She winked at her. "Let's go, Alex."

"I wonder what Bobby's doing right now."

Olivia looked at her watch. "He's going to kill Woody, Mike and Deakins," she lightly replied and chuckled. "What do you guess? How long will it take him to find out about the trap?"

"As long as Deakins manages not to grin when he sends them there, he won't notice it until he's looking at the _dead body_. Once he's sighted the _corpse_? Seconds." Alex also chuckled. "I'd love to be a fly on the wall. I really want to know how he'll react."

"Well, didn't one of your former squad want to bring a camcorder?"

"Yeah, Jackson. If he's going unnoticed he might be able to get a film together."

They were both laughing.

"I'd really love to see him now." Alex smiled longingly. "He doesn't like parties. And he doesn't like surprises. This bachelor party will drive him mad."

"Maybe you underestimate him. Maybe he's going to enjoy himself."

Alex sighed. "I have my doubts."

"You should also go to enjoy yourself. Get up and come with me. All the women are waiting." Olivia slapped her thigh. "C'mon, Captain. Bobby will already be in the claws of his friends. Now it's your turn."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

"Are you coming with me voluntarily?" Now she glowered at her, but with a grin tucking at her lips. "Or do I have to get out my cuffs?"

"No, no!" she laughed, getting up. "I'm coming."

xxx

"If this will work? It has to work. Oh Lord, let it work…" Carolyn muttered under her breath as she hurried through the hall, carrying this, fastening that, blowing balloons here and tying decoration there.

"It will work, Carolyn," Helen Eames tried to encourage her. "It all will work quite well."

"It shall not work quite well!" Carolyn exploded. "It shall be perfect!"

"It will be."

"I just want to do it right, Mrs. Eames."

"Helen," Alex' mother offered for the umpteenth time. Yet, the younger woman did not hear her because she already hurried away again. "You shouldn't stress yourself so much," she said, as Carolyn passed her the next time. "You should take care of yourself."

Carolyn stopped and pivoted to her, her arms akimbo. "I _am_ taking care of myself," she grumbled. "This is not stress."

"Oh, yes, it is, honey. And you should give yourself a break and sit down for a moment." Helen took her by the shoulders and shoved her over to a chair, gently pressing her down and further reproving her, "Just sit here for a moment and let all the other women do their share, okay. Alex' sister Amanda also wants to surprise her… as her friends do, too. You can't grab all the work for yourself."

"Mom is right," Paige Eames, the wife of Alex' brother Stanley, confirmed. "You have to take care of the two of you."

Absently Carolyn caressed her swelling middle and smiled.

"We had a bet running, who would be the first of us carrying a child," she murmured. "Looks as if I would have won, hm?"

"When is the little Logan due to come?" Paige wanted to know.

"Still almost three months to go," Carolyn sighed. "And I already feel as if I'm pregnant with an elephant."

"That's because you're powering yourself out," Helen scolded. "As soon as Alex and Bobby are married and on their honeymoon you should just go home and let yourself be coddled by your husband."

"I have my doubts that he even knows how to spell that word," Carolyn slandered with a broad grin. "I can be happy if he turns up early from work, bringing some take-out."

"Then you'll have to train him better," Paige replied.

"An old dog doesn't learn new tricks," Carolyn laughed. "And I don't want him any differently. Mike's perfect as he is."

The women stared at her in disbelieve, then they burst out with laughter.

"Okay, enough banter, I'm relaxed again," Carolyn muttered and wanted to get up again.

"Oh no, honey," Helen contradicted, holding her with one hand on her shoulder. "You shall stay put until Alex is here."

"Dr. Cavanaugh… um… Jordan?" Paige called.

The new medical examiner from Boston turned to her and came over.

"Jordan's okay," she answered. "Can I help?"

"You could tell Carolyn that she shouldn't work so much," Helen said.

"She's right," Jordan turned to Carolyn. "You really shouldn't…"

"I know what I'm doing," Carolyn interrupted her, grinning.

"Maybe the doctor should sedate her," Paige suggested.

"She's pregnant! No drugs," Helen exploded, just before she noticed the mischievous sparks in her daughter-in-law's eyes.

"Well, I have a… clothesline in my purse," Jordan threw in. "This should work quite well."

"You're all way too overprotective," Carolyn laughed. "But thanks."

"You're welcome," Paige said. "But seriously… don't do too much, cause otherwise you'll feel as if this elephant would be a humpback whale one month from now."

tbc...

* * *

A/N: Okay, folks, what do you think? Please review! Thanks. 


	2. High school friends

**Bachelorette party**

_Disclaimer_: I don't own anything of any mentioned show.

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait. I was blocked so badly. Thanks for your suggestions _ClueImpaired_. Thanks to you, too, _Bammi1_. Please have fun. :)

**2**

**High school friends**

When Alex and Olivia arrived at the hotel where the women had rented the room fort the party, they were greeted by high pitched cheers as all the women rushed over to them to congratulate Alex. She was almost knocked over by her friends as soon as she stepped through the door.

She was stunned!

Yes, she had expected her sister and sister-in-law, Caro and two or three close friends to be here, but this crowd left her speechless. There were at least twenty women, trying to reach her to shake her hand or pat her shoulder, congratulate her.

She spotted the expected girls as well as her mom and aunts, several colleagues, old high school friends and even the fiancé of her future husband's partner. Right at this moment, the ME from Boston pulled her into a hearty embrace.

"Surprised?" she asked when she backed off. "I've been, too, when I got the invitation. I wish all the best for you and Bobby."

"Thank you, Jordan," she smirked. Alex remembered one day not too long ago when Bobby brought his new partner, Woodrow Hoyt, and Jordan Cavanaugh home for dinner. It had been a very merry and festive evening. "I hope you'll still have a fiancé when the parties are over."

"Because Woody was chosen to lure Bobby in?" she chuckled. "He can defend himself, be assured of that!"

"Bobby can, too," Alex laughed. "He'll have your Woody on toast when he's mad at him."

"In this case you should be worried for Bobby." Jordan grinned. "Well, as you will marry tomorrow, he might let him stay alive till after honeymoon!"

"Only if Bobby doesn't have him as snack before!"

"Alex, come over here," Paige yelled. "Come! You must have a look at this!"

She grabbed her husband's sister's arm and dragged her over to the table where gifts were piled up. In the middle sat a big cake. Alex stared at it, mouth agape.

"Wow!" was all she could say right at this moment. "Is this… that's a cake?"

Paige chuckled. "Yes, it is. Rhonda made it."

"It's crazy," Alex breathed.

The cake in question was wrapped in transparent foil so that it hopefully would not be damaged. It was cut to two mounds, colored with green icing. Tiny wooden bows, round windows and doors as well as flower cases, chimneys and a well out of marzipan added atmosphere. In the flower case stuck parsley, as well as in the _grass_ covered roofs as bushes and a branch of another plant, Alex could not identify, stuck in one of the house mounds as tree. On the green iced plate paths of grinded almonds wound between the houses and chopped pistachios were thrown over the grass. And right between all this decoration stood tiny figures in long robes Alex could identify as Frodo, Bilbo, Aragorn, Arwen and Gandalf.

"That's the Shire," Alex squeaked. "It's Hobbiton. There're also Sam and Eomir!" She craned her neck to look for her high school friend. "Rhonda?! Rhonda!"

The woman she was looking for was talking with Carolyn right now. They were giggling like crazy. One second later Alex noticed, why. Rhonda also was pregnant.

"Rhonda!" She rushed over to her old friend. "This cake's so great! Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Alex," Rhonda smiled at her and answered her friends embrace, hugging her back. "I know you like Lord of the Rings, and after all what you told me about Bobby, he actually adores it."

"And knows almost everything of it by heart," Alex replied. "It's fantastic! How did you make that?"

"It's just a cake with icing, marzipan and chocolate!" she laughed. "It's not difficult!"

"Are you crazy? Not difficult. I'm glad if I manage not to burn a simple cake."

"It's really not that difficult," Rhonda said. "But don't worry about that tonight. Let's have a party."

As if on cue, music exploded into the room and four of Alex' old high school friends appeared on the small stage.

"Some people like to rock," one of them shouted into her microphone. Naomi bowed forward and really got into the song as she imitated Wanda Jackson…

_Some people like to roll_

_but movin' and a groovin''s gonna satisfied my soul_

_let's have a party whoo... let's have a party_

_let's head up to the store, let's buy some more, let's_

_have a party tonight._

Next to step forward was Patty. The music changed and she sang a reworded version of _Summertime Blues_. It was about Alex growing up and outwitting all the other boys at school.

Third in the row was Sandra. Her song was _Ain't she sweet_ and told them about Alex' time at high school and her becoming prom queen.

Then it was the turn of Alex' best school friend Veronica. She took the mike and began,

_Well, blue, red, black and white_

_the colors of the knights_

_the modern knights of the police department_

_Alex Eames the super girl_

_she conquered with a whirl_

_the ranks of the traditional tough men's domain._

Her heart beat faster as she heard that. Yes, this was her, that was her profession and her passion.

_They tried to keep her nice and gentle_

_but were dismantled_

_of their prejudices._

Oh, yes! That was true. She always taught them fast and profoundly that she was as good or even better as every other male cop.

_Girl, girl, girl - girl, girl, girl,_

_Some years ago at Major Case_

_she stumbled over faith_

_was partnered with eccentric Bobby Goren._

_The first months were very rough_

_but Alex she is tough_

_and learned to cope with body poking Bobby._

Memories of this first, hard time rose. Oh, back then she had cursed him. The first time she saw him examine a crime scene almost made her sick. She had felt like a rookie and she had hated that. Then she forced herself to explore him and his methods further and once she became accustomed with him, she learned a lot from him. And they became the best team, the NYPD had to offer.

_Some time ago he got his act together_

_and finally asked her_

_now they will marry _

_Hop on the world is swinging_

_don't sit and twiddle your thumbs_

_get up and meet this witty girl girl girl_

_Step on the world keeps swinging_

_put on the dazzling charm_

_get up and find this witty girl._

_Tomorrow she and Bobby they will marry_

_and live happily ever after… girl girl girl - girl girl girl - girl girl girl girl girl..._

As the music faded away, Alex fought with her tears. She was touched beyond believe and as soon as the four women climbed down from the small stage, she rushed over to pull each of them into a hearty embrace.

"That was so sweet of you," she panted. "Guys, I can't tell you how much I love it. What is this Ronni?" she asked Veronica.

"We have it here for you," Ronni said and held out a small parcel. By the look of it, it was a CD cover. "This way you can listen to it over and over again."

"Thanks, guys. Thanks so much."

Once more she hugged her friends, then Carolyn appeared next to her.

"We're ready for dinner. Come Alex. Let's have something to eat."

So they went to grab something from the buffet and find a seat.

xxx

"Hey, Mandy," Paige said and took the other woman's arm. "Have a look at that."

She looked worried, lines forming on her forehead.

"What's up?" Amanda wanted to know.

She was dragged towards the door.

"Is something wrong?" Olivia asked as she watched them rush by.

Paige gestured her to follow. She led the two women out of the room and into the hall. There they saw what had shaken Alex' sister-in-law so badly.

"No!" Amanda shrieked. The sight was awful. "That's not true! No, no, no, no, no!"

Olivia could just stare. "Oh my goodness," she breathed. "That's a bad joke, right?"

All three of them were frozen with shock.

tbc...


	3. Wrong delivery

**Bachelorette party**

_Disclaimer_: I don't own anything of any mentioned show.

A/N: Thanks for your reviews!

Thanks to _Clue Impaired_ for the suggestion and to _Confused One_ for beta reading.

Enjoy!

**3**

**Wrong delivery**

"What the hell is THAT?" Carolyn screamed as she joined the three women.

"I'm Mr. Tinkles," the guy standing in front of them said. "Um… Rodney."

"What are you doing here?" Amanda asked. "Better, why are you here?"

"My supervisor gave me this address," he said, taking off his red nose and revealing that he was, under the white make-up, black as the night. "I'm here to entertain the kids."

The four women looked at each other wordlessly.

"My kid doesn't need entertainment," Carolyn said patting her belly.

"Here's a bunch of women who need entertainment," Paige grumbled.

"Let me see the address," Olivia asked him.

Somewhere from out of his costume he fumbled out a note and gave it to Olivia. She studied it and nodded.

"The address is correct," she said. "But you're wrong."

"I'm wrong?" Rodney wondered.

"Yeah, very wrong." Paige was almost fuming.

Suddenly Olivia started to giggle, then Amanda and Carolyn joined.

"What?" Paige asked, startled. "What's so funny?"

"The poor parents who got his colleague instead…!" Olivia chuckled.

Paige's eyes widened, then she burst out with laughter.

"Oh no," Carolyn breathed, trying to stop laughing. "If it wouldn't be so pesky, it really would be funny!" And she doubled over with the thought again.

Rodney just could stare at them.

"I have no idea who you expected," he said.

"This…" Amanda breathed, "…is a bachelorette party!"

Now Rodney's eyes widened.

"I guess I'm not properly dressed for a bachelorette party."

For a second they fell silent and stared at each other, then they burst out with laughter again.

It took quite a while for them to calm down again. Each time one of them glanced at Rodney it triggered new waves of laughter.

"What are we doing now?" Olivia finally asked, still breathing hard. "Where do we get a stripper?"

"His colleague, where did they send him?"

"Does that matter?" Paige asked. "I don't think that he could be here soon."

"I use to do that, too," Rodney threw in. "Well, I never did it with this costume…"

Two seconds of silence, a joint stare… then they burst out with laughter once more.

"I honestly mean that… shall I do it?"

"I have to stop laughing," Carolyn gasped, "or my kid's coming!"

"M…Mr…Tinkles," Amanda stuttered through her laughter. "I pee my pants!"

She had to grab Paiges shirt to prevent herself from tumbling, as Paige grabbed for Olivia. Carolyn couldn't grab anyone, she held her stomach to keep her balance.

A smug grin on his face Rodney waited patiently until they calmed down enough to talk with him.

"Well, what are you saying?" he asked. "Shall I or shall I call my supervisor? I don't know where she sent Carl, but I could at least try."

"The others will die with laughter," Olivia breathed. "I can't stop it, too."

"We have to," Carolyn snorted. "We need to make a decision."

xxx

When Carolyn returned to the party they all had found a place to sit and have something to eat and Alex was engrossed in talk with her high school friends. Caro smiled to herself and went to the small stage to talk with Danielle who had volunteered as deejay, and to put a little bottle there that Rodney had given her along with a CD.

Olivia slipped in, trying desperately not to grin like the Cheshire Cat. She knew what lay ahead but had no idea what would come. Yes, sounded strange, but even as she knew about Rodney, she had no idea how the women would react.

Paige followed a moment after Olivia. _Lord,_ she thought, _we'll talk about that with our grandkids, still laughing our asses off!_

Amanda waited outside to give the others a signal when they were ready. Still she was chuckling. She was so curious to see what would happen.

And Rodney? He had made several calls just to find out that Carl was in Queens. Way too far away to make it in time. Good that he at least had his music.

_Well, at least one of us will be able to do his job. Why didn't I pack my costume, too?_ He frowned as he looked down at his feet and then at the door.

The women already were in high spirits thanks to the reason for the party and the first effects of alcohol. They were chattering and laughing and no one paid attention to the four women who were sneaking in to prepare the surprise.

Rodney swallowed hard as he heard the music. Now there was no backing out.

xxx

Alex followed Paige towards the stage which was still empty. Then music thundered, making the women jump:

_Bom-da-da-da bom-da-da-da Bom!_ "_Ohhhhhh Ye-ah_,"

The singer's voice was deep, smoky and sexy.

_Bom-da-da-da bom-da-da-da Bom!_ "_Ummmm you are looking good_"

_Bom-da-da-da bom-da-da-da_ _Bom! "Come on over here by ol' Rod"_

_Bom-da-da-da-bom-da-da-da Bom_

Then an instrumental part followed, already suggesting seductive moves, then the door opened and a man shuffled over to the stage.

All the women stared in shock, some of them open-mouthed. None of them was able to issue a sound, let alone dared to laugh, as the tall man in a clown's costume, yet without according make-up, entered the stage, seductively rocking his hips.

Alex was completely taken aback. "What the hell…?" she breathed and Paige grabbed her hand. Alex wound it out of the grasp and made the last steps to the stage.

With a sweeping step Rodney turned his back on them all. Looking down at them over his right shoulder and nodding in rhythm with the music, his orange clown's curls were whipping. He also tapped his right foot, what was quite amusing with his oversized clown's shoes. Rodney repeated the moves on the left side. Then, rolling his shoulders he shrugged off his oversized multicoloured jacket to reveal his muscular black body, now clad in orange dungarees.

Recovered from their shock the women started to cheer, as the jacket fell to the ground.

It was crazy, but the wide overall actually accentuated the swinging hip moves of the dancer. He sure had one hell of a body and when the orange pants fell the women were screaming hysterically, clapping wildly to the music.

Rodney wiped away his clown's hair, then made a tiger roll, whirling around to come in a sitting position. The girls hooted.

With some effort he removed the big shoes, the only real problem he had had, and crawled in perfect rhythm to the rim of the stage. From where Carolyn had put the bottle he retrieved it just in time for the singer to start again:

_Lie beside __me on the brim_

He stretched along the edge of the stage, extending his hand, holding the bottle, towards Alex. Reluctantly she took it.

_Put some lotion in your hand_

Inwardly Alex grinned mischievously and did it. Once more her friends cheered.

_Kiss me once or twice and baby make me feel nice_

Now some of the girls were in shock as Alex leaned forward and smacked a kiss on the man's cheek.

_Say you love me again__. And _

_RUB IT IN, RUB IT IN_

_RUB IT IN, RUB IT IN_

That was something the singer did not have to repeat. Starting herself she distributed some lotion to the others and they started to rub it on the dark skin.

_I feel the tingle begin you__'re gettin' under my skin_

_RUB IT IN, RUB IT IN_

_Put a little on my nose _

Rodney propped himself up on one elbow and pointed to his nose, getting a splotch of lotion on it.

_Put a little on my toes_

Now he stretched out one leg over the edge and also got the requested lotion. One wanted to grab the leg, but he turned according to the song and now lay on his stomach.

_Rub it on my back and my sacroiliac _

_a dab on my chinny-chin-chin_

…he pointed to his chin... and got a handful lotion in his face.

_RUB IT IN, RUB IT IN_

_RUB IT IN, RUB IT IN_

_I feel the tingle begin you're gettin' under my skin _

_RUB IT IN, RUB IT IN_

Over the last lines all of them rubbed his body with lotion, cheering and laughing…

_Bom-da-da-da-bom-da-da-da Bom "Oh put a little bit right here"_

…while he wound under their touch.

_Bom-da-da-da-bom-da-da-da Bom "Yeah I love those hands__"_

_Bom-da-da-da-bom-da-da-da Bom "That's What I'm Talkin' 'bout"_

The music faded away and Rodney now lay in the middle of the stage, on his stomach, facing the women and his chin resting on his hands. He grinned mischievously as the girls cheered.

"Wow," Alex shouted. She turned to Paige. "He's great! Who had the idea to put him into a clown's costume? I always loved clowns."

She was grinning over her whole face, so Paige could not cave and tell her that it had been an accident. Somewhere she heard someone shout about a _wrong delivery_. They were laughing.

"Was it that?" Alex smirked, as she heard it, too. "Was it a mix-up?"

Paige felt herself turn crimson and did not know why. She nodded. "Yeah, it was."

"Doesn't matter," Alex laughed. "He was just great. I don't know if the guy who was supposed to be here could have done it like this."

Paige thought for a moment. "Nooooo," she said and both burst out with laughter.

"C'mon," Alex shouted when new music started. "Let's dance ourselves!"

She started to move to the music and soon she was surrounded by her friends and family.

Only one girl snuck away to prepare the next surprise.

tbc…


	4. Scavenger hunt

**Bachelorette party**

_Disclaimer_: I don't own anything of any mentioned show.

A/N: Whoa! I can't believe that I finally made it! Sorry, folks. Hope you're not mad at me… Have fun!

**4**

**Scavenger hunt**

Grabbing the mike Carolyn declared, "Okay! Alex! Come up on the stage, please."

Alex tensed. She was caught up in a conversation so she had to focus on her friend before she got up and went over to her and up the few steps to the stage.

"What now?" she whispered, frowning at her.

"Nothing bad, Alex!" Carolyn said. "We just planned a nice game. It's kind of an homage at your job… a little scavenger hunt."

Carolyn smirked and Alex grimaced. "Chasing what?" she wanted to know.

"We have a short list of things here." Carolyn held up the corresponding envelope. "First, let us choose the players. Okay? Who wants to lead the second team?"

"If you don't mind!" someone yelled. Jordan Cavanaugh was running up to the stage.

"Okay… Who are the lucky three who'll play with you, Alex?"

"You're out of the question, huh?" she replied jokingly.

"That wouldn't be fair, right? As it's two of us." Carolyn chuckled and the crowd laughed with her.

"Hmmm… Olivia? Would you join me?" Alex asked.

"Of course," she replied and joined her.

"Um… I hardly know anyone here," Jordan said. "Just the few I got to know tonight, but you're all very nice." She grinned sheepishly. "How about you, Patty?" she turned to Alex's highschool friend.

"That's okay." Smiling she stepped up to Jordan's side.

"Well… Naomi?" Alex chose.

"Would you join my team?" Jordan asked, pointing at another brunette who joined her and Patty.

"I'm Rhonda," she said as they shook hands.

"Emily," Alex selected her third team member. A tall redhead walked up to the stage.

"And you are?" Jordan turned to a black haired woman in a turquoise dress.

"Carol," she replied. "You want me to play with you?"

"Yes, please," Jordan said and smiled invitingly.

"Okay," Carolyn declared. "Now that we have our two teams…" she grinned at Alex and Jordan, "let the game begin. You have one hour to get the three items on this list." And she handed each of them an envelope.

"That's all?" Alex asked. "We have to get the three things on the list and bring them here?"

"Yep, that's all," Carolyn teased and winked at Amanda.

"Okay…" Alex was amused. She was a cop for god's sake. She should be able to get three random items in Manhattan. You could get everything in New York.

Carolyn looked at her watch, counting seconds.

"So, ladies… and the hunt starts… now! You have sixty minutes!"

So Alex and Jordan ripped the envelopes open and took out the slip of paper with the short list. While Alex chuckled Jordan frowned deeply.

"You better run!" Carolyn laughed. "Time's ticking!"

"I know where we'll get this," Rhonda told her teammates. "Come!"

They all grabbed their jackets and stormed out of the party room. Out on the street both teams sped in different directions.

xxx

"So, where are we going?" Olivia asked.

"Home," Alex replied. "We'll get the last item on the list there, then we'll have to search a good household supply store or a gift shop."

"That shouldn't be too difficult," Naomi chuckled. "I'll check that."

"What is the second thing we have to get?" Emily asked.

"Well, the first was… _They lived 65 million years ago, now they carry coffee to go_, the third one _Worn beneath his awesome suit, these make Alex's Bobby cute_." She chuckled.

"Well, okay, but what is the second?"

Alex's cheeks reddened a bit.

"_Find a quite inventive toy. It'll give the honeymooners joy_," she read.

All of them burst out with laughter.

"This task will be fun!" Olivia cheered.

As they caught a cab and rode to Bobby Goren's apartment, Naomi got out her iPhone and searched the internet for a shop where they could find the demanded item.

Emily giggled. "What would we have done one year ago, huh? Asked around or scanned a telephone book?"

All women broke into laughter and the cabbie suspiciously glanced in the rearview mirror to have a look at the three on the backseat.

"Please wait here," Alex said when they reached the street Bobby lived. She and Emily got out and vanished in the building. When they returned a couple of minutes later Alex carried a plastic bag. Whatever was inside it did not show through the bag.

"Okay, let's go," Naomi declared and the driver pulled off the curb to go to the address she had found on the web.

"The one after the household will be fun," Olivia chuckled.

"Don't forget that we have to choose something fancy and don't have much time," Alex threw in.

"Well, I know which shelf I have to look on," Olivia replied.

Incredulously the others stared at her, then they exploded with laughter. Reaching the household store they rushed in, scanned the rows for the item they were searching for and rushed out again.

"Next shop," Emily said and gave the address.

There they ran in even faster, got what they were looking for and dashed out, into the cab and off to the final shop.

xxx

And what were the others doing?

Rhonda led them to a few stores where they were going to hunt down the requested items. When they had the first two things on the list they drove back to their party.

"I won't go in without the last item," Jordan suddenly declared.

"Well, I'm sure they listed that to make sure that Alex will win…" Rhonda said.

"I don't mind that, but an even score would suite me better."

"Okay," Carol chimed in, "but how do you want to get it?"

"Well, I have an idea," Jordan told them, her eyes glistening mischievously. Then she walked on to attend another party.

"No!" Rhonda shrieked. "You can't do that!"

"I can't?" Jordan chuckled but continued walking target-oriented.

"They'll have you on toast!" Carol added. "And then Alex will have you as dessert!"

"I'm gonna take that risk," Jordan grinned and vanished in the pool hall.

xxx

While Carolyn looked impatiently at her watch outside of the building two cabs pulled up on the curb spilling eight madly giggling women on the pavement. Then the team members rushed towards the entrance and crashed into each other under the doorframe.

Laughing like crazy they pushed and squeezed inside, running to the hall to get in just in time.

Carolyn stood on the stage and spotted them at once. Smiling she took the microphone and announced, "Welcome back the two teams of our little scavenger hunt! Come on up here, girls, and let us see what you got!"

Thunderous applause greeted the participants of the hunt as they walked through the path the other women formed for them. They climbed the steps up to the stage and gathered on both sides of Carolyn.

"Okay, let us start with Alex!" Carolyn said. "Did you get the first item?"

"Yes, we did," Alex replied and opened the plastic bag to get out a mug. It was big and green with two handles, one formed by the neck and head, the other by the tail of a brachiosaurus. Emily produced a thermo mug and poured the content into the other mug. "Here it is, Caro," Alex smirked. "We even got danishes."

Laughter of everyone present followed this comment. They all new how much Alex loved danishes.

"Okay, Jordan," Carolyn turned to the medical examiner. "What about your team? What did you get?"

Smirking Jordan held out a cup to her, already filled with steaming Starbucks coffee.

"A Santa mug!" Alex cried out, reaching out for it. "Just like the one we had on our desk a few years ago!"

Carolyn grinned over her whole face and stepped back so that Alex could take the mug.

"That's so cool! Thanks, Caro, Jordan… everyone."

"Okay," Carolyn said. "Do you have the second item?"

"Yes, we have," Alex mumbled and blushed.

Her teammates laughed goodheartedly. What Alex then got out of the bag was something furry that looked a bit like one of the infamous Star Trek Tribbles… if it would not have been bright red. Then she loosened her grip a bit and plush covered cuffs dangled from her finger.

More laughter waved up to her from the guests.

"How cute," Carolyn chuckled. "But actually we were looking for something more inventive…"

"Well, that's what we had Olivia for," Alex teased and got out a second item. "This comes along with the cuffs…"

And she held up a leather dog's collar and a matching harness that was so big that there was no doubt who it was meant for.

"Okay… I think we can now score you your second point," Carolyn told her, still laughing. "And you, Jordan? What did you get?"

"Something for both of them," she replied and got out a screaming pink and light green longish thing that was slightly curved and, by the look of it, made of rubber or latex. She held it up by the tips of her fingers and turned it a bit. Even as the thing looked more like a dolphin, or actually two dolphins, in a wave it was also quite obvious what it was. And it became even more obvious when Jordan pushed a button and the dolphins started to quiver.

"For her _and_ him," Jordan smirked, glancing at Alex. "It's waterproof… so you can use it in the bathtub, too."

Alex did not know if she could turn even redder, but her blush evaporated fast.

All members of Jordan's team where kind of agitated, putting their heads together, arguing, laughing, giggling… Carolyn tried to listen in and heard something about _can't do that here_ among the snatches of their conversation. She heard a bit more and became curious.

"How could you do that? - That was not very nice… - and not wise either. - Alex might get mad…" were some of the lines she could understand.

"What did you do?" Carolyn asked, stunned.

As she still held the mike everyone could hear her and fell silent because they waited for Jordan's answer. The doctor reached into the bag and got the third item out she had collected, but Rhonda jumped in front of her.

"It's nothing," she explained. "It was a bad idea."

Carol and Patty were still laughing, slapping their thighs.

"It's not funny," Rhonda admonished them.

"Yes, it is!" they gasped, looked at each other, doubling over with laughter again.

"What the hell did you do?" Alex wanted to know now, but was not prepared what was to come.

"She just burst through the door, grabbed his arm and demanded…" Patty could not continue because she was laughing too hard.

"You did what?!" Alex panted.

"He just grinned and vanished behind a wall of other men," Jordan told her and…

…held up a pair of dark red briefs.

Stunned silence fell over the room.

Alex stared at Jordan and Bobby's underpants in disbelief. So did Carolyn. Never she would have thought that the second team would come up with the third demanded item. But Jordan actually did!

Then Alex burst out with laughter and pulled Jordan into a strong hug.

"Don't do that again," she whispered in her ear.

"Nah… it's your job to lure him out of them," Jordan replied, joining into the laughter.

Cheers washed over them. The whole crowd was applauding.

"Well, we have an even score," Alex finally said, producing the briefs she had brought and then shaking Jordan's hand. "We're both the winner! Let's have a drink. And then I wanna dance!"

Hugging Carolyn, too, she told her friend, "That was a wonderful idea. Thanks for the mug and the… toys…" She smirked. "I hope Bobby will like them, too."

"Well, I bet he will if you show him how much fun they can be," Olivia teased.

"You're welcome, Alex," Carolyn said. "It was fun to prepare everything."

"It's a great party. Thank you."

Carolyn smiled at her. Then they stepped down from the stage to join the others, drinking, laughing and dancing until the wee small hours.

tbc…


	5. Joy and anxiety

**Bachelorette party**

_Disclaimer_: I don't own anything of any mentioned show.

A/N: Yippie! We finally reached the end of this story! Maybe you should have complained earlier, _MaryT_, you broke my writer's block on this one. LMAO Do you know this feeling? You can see the solution through the bars of the cage, but you can't remember where you have the key. LOL Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing. Special thanks to _InfinityStar_ for her help with the letter and _bammi1_ for beta-reading. Enjoy!

PS: I made a mistake in the last chapter of _Stag Night_. I corrected it about two hours after posting, but some of you probably didn't see it. I apologize for simply having forgotten a part. I don't know how that could happen. Anyway, I checked this chapter three times. I think it's complete. LOL

**5**

**Joy and anxiety**

Once more Alex was pulled into a tight hug when another woman said goodbye to leave the party. There were only a few left, but they were still dancing.

Carolyn sat in one of the padded chairs and had put her legs up on another. Her hands rested on her belly, feeling for the movements inside.

"I'll look forward impatiently to giving birth to our kid, too," someone whispered in her ear from behind and when this someone sat down in the chair next to her Carolyn recognized Alex.

"Well, at first you'll have to be busy and impatient with your husband," Caro teased. The mysterious smile on Alex's face alarmed her. "Wait! Are you already…?"

"Shush!" Alex cut her off. "Don't! That's bad luck!"

Caro laughed. "I didn't know you're that superstitious!"

"I'm not. I just don't want to talk about our babies before they're conceived."

"I know what you mean," Caro smiled and lightly massaged her swollen middle. "This kid will come early," she predicted. "I feel it in my bones. It's so restless."

"How long to go again? Two months, right?"

"Yep." She smiled warmly. "As hyperactive as it is you'd think it's Bobby's and not Mike's."

Now Alex laughed with her.

"When I carried my nephew I only became impatient in the last two weeks. Then I sensed that he was about to come."

"I could give birth right now. If I think about carrying on for about seven more weeks! God!"

"Carolyn? Do you know what they planned to do to Bobby?" Alex suddenly asked in a low voice, seemingly uncertain if she should ask at all.

"Are you still worried?" Carolyn chuckled.

"I can't stop worrying, I'm going to marry Bobby Goren," Alex said dryly.

For a moment they just stared at each other but then they laughed out loud.

"Honestly," Alex gasped between laughter. "Sometimes he gives me a headache."

"But you shouldn't worry about his bachelor party," Carolyn tried to reassure her. "Mike and Woody are taking good care of him."

"Yeah, I'm afraid they will." Alex chuckled.

"Why are you always talking about Bobby's party?" Paige teased as she grabbed the chair between Carolyn and Alex. "Don't you like your own?"

"I love it. It was so wonderful. Too bad that it's already over."

"Well, I could've done without the shock I got when I saw Rodney in the hall," Paige joined in the laughter.

"He was priceless!" Alex cheered. "It couldn't have been better if you had ordered the clown on purpose!"

"Well, then we shouldn't ever mention again that we didn't plan that." With a big gesture Paige brushed over her sweaty hair. "Phew! I shouldn't have danced so wild. I thought I wouldn't have to wash my hair in the morning. And, Alex… did you dance enough? Do you think you can sleep tonight?"

"I'm not sure, Paige. Right now I'm fine, but I bet that Bobby's really antsy. I don't think that he'll sleep at all."

"Hmmm… at least he's used to not sleeping," Carolyn laughed.

"How do you know?"

"Well, we worked together often enough, you know."

"Alex? It's time to head home," another woman said right next to her. "It was a wonderful party. We'll see each other at the wedding."

"Yeah, Naomi. Thanks for everything. The CD's great." Alex got up and hugged the rest of her friends goodbye. Then only Carolyn, Paige and Alex were left.

"Woody's fiancé is crazy. I'd really love to know how Jordan got Bobby to shed his briefs," Alex mused as she sat back down.

"Don't think so much about it. Maybe we'll get to see the video," Carolyn told her. "Until then we'll have to do with guesses."

"The scavenger hunt was a great idea. I'm quite sure that we'll put the presents to good use."

"I hope so!" Carolyn winked at her. "That's why we included them in the game."

"Actually I don't believe that it's ever boring in their bedroom," Paige taunted. "If I didn't have Stan… I wouldn't push Bobby off my bed…"

"Hey!" Alex boxed her arm. "I can be possessive!"

"Yeah, I know." She was laughing. "Are you ready to head home?"

"Yep. Let's call it a night." Alex rose from her chair and helped Carolyn up.

Paige gathered their handbags and jackets to distribute them to the other women. Then they bid goodbye to the staff and headed to Paige's car.

xXx

"You can't stop brooding, can you?" Carolyn teased when they entered Alex's house in Rockaway.

"Nah. I'm way too fixated on my husband-to-be," she chuckled. "I hope he won't chicken out."

"Why should he? He finally got what he wanted all these long years… you."

"He chickened out of his first proposal," Alex reminded her and sat in the easy chair opposite of the one Carolyn already occupied.

"Wanna drink something?" Paige asked. "I could make some coffee."

"Coffee?" Alex panted. "I'd stand straight up in bed if I drank coffee now. How about some valerian and a valium?"

That made Paige and Carolyn laugh.

"May I remind you that it was not Bobby who fled his first proposal?" Paige could not help but to tease her sister-in-law. "You went to the restroom and were not to be seen again."

"Well, I had good reason to vanish," Alex pouted. "When I saw him come in with Stella I just wanted to hit him. And you and Mike, you conspired to get me there. I was so mad right then. I had to leave or I would've burst."

"I bet he needed her desperately. He seemed to be a nervous wreck. And when you were gone…"

"And I bet that the cab driver remembers me well. I cried all the way home. When I saw Bobby there with Stella I realized that everyone had to be seeing something I didn't see. I felt like I got stabbed. I saw him with her and knew in a split second that I wanted him."

"Poor Alex," Carolyn chuckled.

"In hindsight I appreciate that it didn't happen in the karaoke bar," Alex murmured. "When I came home that night, followed the rose petals, and one after the other the lights went on as I entered the garden chills ran down my back. And when he started to sing and I realized that it was in fact Bobby… I thought my heart would stop beating. I couldn't breathe and I cried."

"It must've been awesome," Paige said. "Bobby is such a sensitive and creative man."

"And he has a good heart," Carolyn added.

"Yes, that's true," Alex said dreamily. "But, guys, I don't know what you're doing, but I'll be going to bed now."

"Yeah, we'll go, too. Right, Carolyn?"

"Yep. Um… can I go first? I gotta…"

"Sure," both Alex and Paige said and watched her leave.

xXx

Alex lay in bed and could not sleep.

Nervousness was not the reason for her restlessness.

_I was nervous in the night before I married Joe,_ she thought. _But tonight is different. Tonight I just look forward to the ceremony._

Taking a deep breath she shifted her position so that she now lay on her back. A few light spots thrown by a street lamp were dancing on the ceiling. Associating them with lit lampions swaying in a soft breeze took her back to the night she married Joseph Dutton.

"_Oh, Alex. I love you so much," Joe said._

_They were on the dance floor, moving slowly to a soft waltz._

"_I love you, too, Joe," she replied, snuggling closer to him._

_Her head rested on his shoulder and she could smell his aftershave. He was so strong, and handsome, and intelligent. While she was with Vice he was with Narcotics. Both their jobs were strenuous and they could not spend much time together. So it was not always easy to develop their relationship._

_But when they were together there was magic between them and when Joe asked her to marry him she said yes._

_The ceremony had been awesome. It was the wedding she always had dreamed of and around ten pm they left for their honeymoon…_

…_and did not even come close to the airport as he got called in and Alex assured him that she would not mind, that saving peoples' lives would be more important than their trip to Hawaii._

_They made the trip almost one year later. He had wanted to surprise her for their first anniversary, but his work schedule did not allow it. So he seized the first opportunity, bought last-minute tickets and off they went to the islands._

Alex sighed.

_They had four years together._

_Four work loaded years during which she said she did not want children yet because she was working toward her promotion to detective second grade._

_Four years during which Joe assured her that he would not mind because she would still be young enough to have children once she was detective first grade._

_Four years they spent living in the same house while they seldom got to see each other._

_Four years filled with love that hurt sometimes because they could not live it like they wanted to._

_Four years which passed way too fast._

_Four years until the day she thought her heart would stop beating when she answered the door and saw her captain and the chief of detectives standing on her doorstep._

_Four years until she buried her beloved husband on a warm and sunny day after he got killed on duty._

Blinking rapidly she shook her head to chase away the memories and the horrible pictures of a possible future they provoked. She did not want to imagine that something similar could happen to Bobby. They had been through hell and back together. He would not die on her to leave her heart broken, again.

This time, and she was pretty sure of that, she would not survive it.

Still she could not stop worrying.

Alex knew Bobby. She knew the job. She knew what could happen if Bobby and the job were clashing together.

In her position as captain, leading her own squad, the risk of getting shot was not so high anymore. Still being a detective with the Major Case Squad left Bobby working on the streets.

It could happen to him, anytime and anywhere.

_Don't be ridiculous,_ she scolded herself. _He could just as easily slip on the rug in the bathroom and slam his head on the bathtub's rim. The result would be the same as getting shot. He'd be dead._

Suddenly she was choked up. Her heart in her throat she tried to chase the gloomy images away but to no avail They haunted her for most of the night and she had hardly slept an hour when the sun was already rising again.

xXx

The noon of the following day saw Alexandra Eames way too nervous to be able to eat lunch. She also had not eaten very much for breakfast so that her stomach was grumbling now. Together with the knots twisted by her anxiety and the remains of her nightmares it made her insides churn painfully.

"Hey, big girl, calm down," Carolyn teased. "Wow, you should try to relax or you'll look like crap on your wedding day."

"Guess I already do," Alex mumbled.

Even though she had not drunk too much during the party she felt a headache build up and her body was surprisingly sore. The latter was due to her bad night, her sleep disturbed by recurring nightmares.

Over and over again she had dreamed diverse scenarios of Bobby getting killed on duty. She dreamed about going to the morgue and identifying Bobby's lifeless body and later she dreamt about Rodgers making the autopsy. She dreamed about the funeral and the following obsequies.

She dreamed about the headstone, engraved with the words: Robert O. Goren, beloved husband.

Alex wished for the words _and father_ to be added when sometime in a very far future they would rest beside each other.

Shaking her head violently she tried to get rid of this image.

When she had woken up, soaked in sweat long before the alarm clock would ring, she had been unable to fall asleep again and so she had gotten up and taken a shower. Then, when Paige and Carolyn had gotten up, they had found her wearing a bathrobe and sitting on the windowsill, doing nothing but staring holes in the air.

"Scared?" Paige asked.

"No," Alex replied. They were doing her hair and she felt relaxed and filled with anticipation now. "No, I'm not scared."

"You're not a little bit nervous?" Carolyn could not believe it.

"Nope. But I bet that Bobby is torturing himself right now. I'm sure he's thinking himself into a fit, talking himself into the belief that he's not worthy to become my husband."

"You're worrying way too much for him," Paige teased as she pinned another stand of Alex's hair up. "Okay. I think that's it."

"Now all you need to do is dress," Carolyn said.

"Yeah, well, that can still take some time," Alex mused and got up to step in front of the large mirror. It was higher than herself and about two yards wide.

Alex already was in her underwear and stockings. Skeptically she eyed her reflection. There were a few wrinkles, her upper arm was not as firm as it was supposed to be, and even though that was no visible feature she knew that she did not have too much time left to have children.

_Bobby's children!_

She smiled dreamily with that thought.

"Okay, Alex, here we go," Paige announced and opened the wardrobe in which the wedding gown hung all on its own.

Smiling Alex turned to her sister-in-law, but then she froze, the smile shattering and falling from her face.

"This dress!" she gasped. "It's… it's not mine. Someone has mixed it up! Oh, my God!"

Alex was about to panic given the sight of the wrong wedding dress. Annoyingly both Paige and Carolyn were smirking at each other. Carolyn winked.

"You should read this," Paige said and gave Alex an envelope.

With shaking hands Alex pulled the letter out and unfolded it.

_Alex,_

_I could not get the image of seeing you in this dress out of my mind. You were so excited when you saw it. You should have the wedding you want, and that includes this dress. I got everything in life I wanted when you agreed to marry me. This is small in comparison to the joy you bring to me. Please, accept it as__ a token of my love._

_Eternally,_

_Bobby_

These lines winded Alex. She tried to gasp for breath, but could not get air in her lungs.

She knew that dress!

She knew where it came from and how he got the idea to buy it.

She also knew that she would kill him for playing her this trick.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Paige asked.

"It's awesome," Carolyn said, smirking. "C'mon, Alex. You need to get dressed. It's getting kind of late."

But Alex just stood, staring at the letter in her hand and her thoughts trailing back to memories of a night about two months ago.

"_How about this one?" Bobby asked, clicking with the mouse to enlarge the picture of the dress in question._

"_Nah," she scolded. "That's too rustic."_

"_I see, you want to be difficult once more," he teased. "So what should it look like, Alex, if you're searching for something Celtic, Irish or elvish?"_

"_I have no idea. I'll know it when I see it."_

_That made Bobby laugh. She loved his laughter._

"_Then let's keep searching." Bobby went back to the search engine and chose another website, . The page opened and his gaze fell on a woman standing under an old tree. Bobby thought that her dress was stunning._

_Behind him Alex gasped._

"_Can you find a larger picture?" she asked excitedly._

"_I bet they'll have one… yeah, here it is. Titania."_

_He clicked on it and he found a whole number of shots of the same dress from the front and the back, in detail and in other colors._

"_That's it!" Alex panted._

"_You sure?" Bobby asked skeptically. Not because he did not like the dress, he did. And if it made Alex happy he would love it even more. He was just surprised that this would be it. After hearing her search criteria he had another image in mind._

"_Yeah, I'm sure. Don't you like it?"_

"_I love it. It's awesome."_

_Alex grinned. Then they had taken her measurements, discussing the colors, the materials and accessories. Doing that they emptied two bottles of red wine and had a late night snack. Finally they filled out the form on the homepage and Bobby was just about to hit send when Alex yelled, "Don't!"_

"_Why not?" he asked, incredulously._

"_We can't do that!" she panted. "Do you realize that this dress would devour half of our wedding budget?"_

"_I don't care."_

"_But I do. I can't order that dress, Bobby. I just can't. I would feel horrible if our guests would have to party with water and dry bread because I'm so selfish to buy that dress."_

_Thoughtfully he massaged his temple. Still the curser lingered over the send-button, but he knew that Alex would cancel the order by writing a mail. Besides, she would kill him if he dared to send the form. So he closed the window and left the internet._

"_Okay?" he asked._

"_Okay."_

Now Alex stood in front of the wardrobe, staring at the very dress, tailored according to her modifications and measurements. It was stunning.

She choked down her tears.

"What's wrong, Alex?" Carolyn asked, gently taking her shoulders. "You're not mad at him, are you?"

"How could I?" she rasped, still choked up with emotion. "I should have known that he'd do something crazy like that."

"And I think you're a very lucky woman to have found a guy like Bobby," Paige said.

"Yeah, I think I am…"

"Then let's get you dressed."

Alex nodded and wiped her face. "I guess we'll have to take care of the makeup first."

They first helped her dress and fixed the tear streaked makeup afterwards. Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted them. When Paige opened it she found Mike on the threshold. He grinned at her sheepishly and held out a box.

"That's for Alex," he said. "Bobby just had a fit of panic when he realized that he didn't give it to her yet."

"Okay… Thanks, Mike."

"No problem," he grinned. "See you."

"Yeah, sure," she chuckled and closed the door.

"What's that?" Alex wanted to know. "Another present?"

"Looks like it. Mike said it's from Bobby."

"Oh, no…" she moaned. "I should know him better by now, huh?"

"Yep, you should."

Both Carolyn and Paige looked over Alex's shoulder when she opened the box… and revealed a silver tiara.

"Oh, my God," Carolyn gasped. "Is that wonderful."

"Amazing," Paige agreed.

Once more tears threatened to shoot in Alex's eyes. She remembered having seen the tiara on the web, too. _I shouldn't make any remarks to Bobby about what I would like or not like anymore,_ she made a mental note. _He'll end up buying it._

"With the tiara you should wear your hair open," Carolyn said, carefully taking the jewelry out of its box and sitting it on the dressing table.

Alex nodded. She could not speak right now.

So Paige and Carolyn removed the pins, combed her hair and fixed a few strands with hair gloss. Then Carolyn placed the tiara on Alex's head.

Once more Alex choked as she looked herself over in the mirror.

_Titania,_ she remembered. _That's the name of the dress. Titania, the fairy queen._

That was what she felt like, a queen.

And suddenly she was scared.

"You know what?" she asked. "It might be best if you go down in the park and tell everyone that the wedding's cancelled and that they can go home."

Both women stared at her, stunned, but then they laughed goodheartedly. The anxiety of their best friend was palpable and charming.

"Nervous at last?" Carolyn teased.

"Yeah."

"Well, it's time. So ready or not… we gotta go."

Taking another deep breath Alex rose from her stool and straightened her dress. Paige helped her do that.

"I'm ready. Let's go."

On their way downstairs and out in the park she had a song in her mind,

_Going to the chapel and they're gonna get married._

_Going to the chapel and they're gonna get married._

_Gee he really loves her and they're gonna get married._

_Going to the chapel of love._

The End


End file.
